


Dotty

by silentlullabye



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Dogs, Gen, Hope for the future, Overcoming Fear, Saving a Life, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Unsub - Freeform, slight casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlullabye/pseuds/silentlullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ must face one of her greatest fears in order to save the life of someone who saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dotty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net March 2012.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Set roughly late Season Three.

It sat on the floor by the door staring at her with big brown eyes. It was a mutt but only by loose definition. In reality it was a Dalmatian, a female, who had seen a lot in her ten years. Her skin sagged on her bones and her ribs protruded from her sides. Her fur was too short to matt properly but there were still snarls; her coat was so dirty that on first glance she appeared black and only further inspection revealed different areas of white and black. 

She was lying on her stomach with her head resting on her front paws. She looked peaceful and glad of a warm place to sleep, not fully realizing how close to death she had come today. She wasn’t frightening or startling. She wasn’t jumping up or knocking over or even bothering at all.

Yet JJ was afraid. 

She could not recall what possessed her to save this animal that terrified her. Every few seconds she would glance over at her, each time expecting to see bright yellow eyes glaring at her above a ferocious snarl. But instead she just saw the dog, Dotty, laying there, blinking back at her. Sometimes she would sigh softly and her lips would puff out a bit. She appeared so sleepy that JJ wondered why she had not yet closed her eyes for a nap. Fear clouded her mind and fed her images of Dotty waiting for JJ to become vulnerable so that she could attack. But Dotty just watched.

JJ probably owed her life to this dog. It was a contrasting thought to how she had seen dogs up until now as horrible creatures that would eat a person alive. But Dotty hadn’t attacked her (even though when she originally jumped toward her JJ had thought she was going to) but had instead gone for the man coming up behind JJ. She hadn’t even noticed him. By the time the rest of the team had joined her JJ already had the man cuffed. She had stayed as far from the dog as possible and Rossi had immediately led it away when he arrived.

It had been almost a year since the Tobias Henkel case and JJ could only assume that Rossi had been filled in by the others on what JJ had seen and what she had done. That should bother her that the team knew such a weakness about her and would share it, despite it being information Rossi would need to know for situations…well, similar to this one.

Hotch led the unsub away and Emily kept asking if she was alright. But JJ was focused on the men from animal control who were taking the dog away. 

But that wasn’t all of the reason why the dog was now lying in her living room. No that came after they caught the unsub and were getting ready to fly back to DC. JJ was trying to look forward to Will’s visit that Saturday. But something nagged at her mind and kept gnawing at her until she finally called the Head Detective on the case and asked what had been done with the dog. 

This led her to the local animal shelter where she learned all about the dog called Dotty. The dog that had saved her life.

Dotty had been identified in the shelter system as having once been a firehouse dog nearby. She had served six years and had helped save many lives. But when her owner died in a fire she had fallen through the cracks. The other firemen had given up the search for her after no sign of her for two years.

Dotty had survived on her own out in the world. And one day she had seen another life that needed saving. So she had done her job.

But it was more than that, JJ knew. Something had connected her to Dotty. Some sort of force of fate that had made Dotty be at the right place at the right time. Something that told Dotty she needed to protect this one.

The shelter was hoping someone would adopt her but they also said people would be turned off by the fact she had attacked someone; even a bad someone. 

That’s when she figured it was time to repay Dotty for her deed.

This led to now. JJ, who was dreadfully afraid of dogs, was sitting across the room from one.

It was as though Dotty understand JJ’s fear. She had been perfectly docile all the way to DC and had settled down as soon as they arrived home. She stayed out of JJ’s way and made no sudden movements. In fact, she barely moved at all. 

JJ wrapped her arms tighter around her knees and steeled herself. She had chosen to save this dog’s life in return for the dog saving her own. She pressed back the fears, both rational and irrational, stood up and moved slowly towards Dotty.

Dotty lifted her head and JJ froze. She could do this. Dotty was not like the dogs in that barn. She was a hero and had protected JJ. The dogs in that barn had been starved and mistreated which is what led to their behavior. Dotty was sweet and mellow in her old age. She had kind eyes. She was thin but not rabid. She was Dotty and Dotty was not those other dogs.

Dotty, as if sensing JJ’s apprehension, placed her head back down and looked at her. JJ stepped forward slowly. It helped immensely that Dotty wasn’t moving. It allowed JJ to see her as something other than a threat. 

When she was about a foot from Dotty’s still form she stopped and sat, cross-legged. 

Dotty puffed air on JJ’s leg. She blinked.

JJ carefully reached out her hand, expecting sharp teeth to sink into her with every movement but forcing herself to try. The only way to conquer your fear was to face it.

Her hand finally came to a rest on top of Dotty’s head. Dotty sighed, enjoying the touch. JJ moved her hand, stroking the smooth head from her neck to just above her eyes. JJ was close enough to see the cataracts that were beginning to form over Dotty’s eyes. She curled her fingers and gently scratched behind Dotty’s ears.

She reminded JJ of her childhood dog, Spot. They even had similar names and JJ couldn’t help but laugh at how so many people chose very generic names for their pets.

But her joy quickly dissipated when she felt something wet brush her hand. JJ didn’t want to withdraw her hand too quickly and scare the dog into biting. 

But it was only Dotty’s wet tongue licking at JJ’s palm. JJ reached back to her childhood and reminded herself that this was a sign of affection. Dotty liked her. Her tongue wasn’t dangerous, but simply a small kiss on her palm.

JJ relaxed and brought up her other hand to stroke Dotty’s back. She really was a sweet little thing, JJ realized. Eventually she felt Dotty press against her hand. JJ moved and Dotty rolled over onto her side using the smallest movements possible. This dog understood JJ to a depth that many didn’t. And JJ was beginning to understand this dog. She rubbed the dirt encrusted belly and told herself that as soon as she worked up the nerve she would give Dotty the bath she deserved.

Dotty lay content, her tail whipping against the floor with joy every now and then. 

It would be a long journey but JJ was ready to undertake it. She was realizing that Dotty was the perfect dog to wipe away the memories of the others, to reverse her fear. Dotty gently reached out a paw, keeping it lax and low to the ground but out nonetheless. She nudged JJ’s knee gently. JJ grabbed it and shook it. They were in agreement. They would each help the other.

Dotty leaned up and before JJ realized had licked her jean clad knee. She licked JJ’s hand again when she reached to rub the spot.

She was sniffing at something. JJ relaxed her nerves and reminded herself that Dotty was simply smelling her surroundings as well as getting familiar with JJ. In a short while she would be introduced to Will and would have to get used to him. 

Dotty sniffed at JJ’s abdomen and gave a low whine before licking at the fabric over her belly.

“You are one strange dog.” Dotty gave up her sniffing and settled back, letting JJ rub her belly some more. 

**.**

Roughly a week and a half later JJ sat at her desk staring at the stick before her.

Will sounded tired when he answered the phone but woke right up when she told him her news.

“I’m pregnant,”

Dotty had saved many lives indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Disclaimer: Criminal Minds was created by Jeff Davis and is the property of CBS. **
> 
> So this is actually a third draft. The first one I just thought was crap so I threw it out. The second one ended up being completely rewritten until it ended up like the above. I’m still not sure how I feel about this fic. I really wanted to show JJ making strides to deal with her fear as I don’t think that has really been addressed all that much on the show. There is actually a dog that I knew who is the basis for Dotty (which I think is normally spelled Dottie, but whatever). She was also a hero in her own right. 
> 
> So please let me know what you think. I have had experience with a friend who had a fear of dogs and it did take her a while to get over or at least to improve her reaction to them. JJ is grateful to the dog but as mentioned she does have more work in front of her before she will truly be comfortable around everyday dogs.


End file.
